Ponyvill Vampires
by Pokepal Karai Natsume
Summary: Twilite thinks there's vampires in her town and maybe she is rite. But when things start to happen she an her friends have to figure out whats goin on an put a stop to it.
1. Out at nite

Ponyvil Vampires (Sumone needed to do this.)

So hai gies. I wanted to rite a pony storie so here it is.

So lets get started!

It wus very dark outside when Twilight came out of her treehouse with spike on her hooves.

"Spike. Its very dangeris out at night. Vampires come out at night."

"O come on TWilite." Spike spoke. " There's no such thing as a vampire."

Twilight pushed him with head back into the treehouse. " Don't say that spike. Vampires have super hearing"

The dragon crossed his arms. " They cant here if their not real."

Twilight shook her head and shut the door in his face. Spike did not belive her. But she read all night vampires wre real an they came to take everypony blood when it was night. So at times she did not sleep for fear they would get to her bed.

Rite now she was heading into Ponyville town to pick up more vegtables from the late night shops. Not many were opened but there was one.

Twilite got her stuff and started to go back home when she herd a noise behind her. She turned an there was a big guy pony there. He had a really pale white coat and red eyes his mark was two forks crossing each other and dripping with blood. But Twiligte thote it was ketchup. His mane was also black.

" Hi" Twilight blushed deeply. He was the most hansomest pony she had ever seen.

" Hi" He blushed back but it was very hard to see because his coat was just that pale white. And it was dark outside.

" Why are you out at night?" Twilight asked Curious. " Vampires come out at night."

" I no." Said big white pony. " But they don't scare me." And they didn't.

"Oh" Was Twilights response. But it was still not save evn if he was not scared of the vampires. "U shuld cum to my place an sleep. Its very close."

It was too late in night for anypony to go back too far in the dark. And the pale white pony looked like he came from far by the dustiness all over his whoves. So therefore Twilite had to invite hm over.

" O, that's allright." Said white pony, suddenly all nerveous for no reason. Twilight was confused. " No it's ok. U can come. An spike will make you a gest bed an everythin"

Forks pony looked around. " Its ok I can run very fast an get home before vampires do."

" Really?" Asked Twilight. And he nods. " Show me." So then he ran off so fast, faster than the Wonderbolts culd fly. It was shocking to Twilight to see anypony run away so fast. But he was a huge blur and was gone before she culd even talk more with him. And he was so cute that she never wanted him to leave. But he did and then he was gone.

At home Spike saw a thing woosh by out the window because he was so busy watching for vampires like Twilight would have wanted. And then he jumped back because he was scared and suddenly he knew all vampires were really for real.

Twilight came in the door and he ran to hre scared. " Oh Twolight!" He yelled in much fear and agony. " Vampires are real because I just saw one woosh by our window!"

Twilight looked out the window but didn't see anything. It was too far gone to even see. " What did it look like?"

Spice was thinking. " It was a white blur." He said at lst.

" A white blur." Twilite repeaded. An then she shaked her head. " Naw. It couldn't be."

"Couldn't be what?" Spike questioned but Twilite told him to go to bed and he went to bed. An then she went to bed too and started to dream about vampires.


	2. Troble

Ch. 2

When morning cummed Twilite went to see her friends because Selestia wanted her to learn friendship and she was learning friendship while she was in Ponyville the whole time. And she had beenthere a very long time now. But Selestia still wanted her to do friendhip reports and twilight would ego back to magic kindergarten if she didn't. And twilite didn't want to go back to magic kindergarten so she decided to go see her friends.

Pinkie pie came from sugarcube corner with a sugar cube in her mouth locking on it. " Hello Twilight!" She danced happily as she licked hr lollipop.

" Oh hi Pinkie." Twilight said in gloom.

" What is wrong" The pink pony asked. It wasn't like Twilite to be in such a state.

I was dreaming of vampires" Twilight answered.

" Were they scary because if they werewer all you have to do is sing my giggle at ghosties song and then the bad dreams will all go away." Her voice was happy and cheerful and even made the breeze sing to the birds that were high up in the nest on top of the sugar cube corner. They really liked it.

" No." Twilight sook her head. " They were real an they were cute and wanted me to be with them forever an I wanted to an it ws weird." Twilite never wanted to be vampire before so thinking of being one was scary but it sounded cook too because she could then run fast and do all the things ampire could do.

" Were they ponies?" said pinkie.

" Of course they were ponies." Fixed Twilight. Because what other vampire was there that wasn't a pony? Spike was the only dragon in ponyville and he wasn't out at night so no vampire could ever get him and they wouldn't go inside houses like tree houses so spike was always very very safe in the treehouse.

"Oh." Said pinkie. She was hoping they were something cooler like big dragons. Now she was disappoint. " Bye then." Her face was pointed at the ground as she walked real slow away. Her hair turned straight like when she was a rock farmer and depressed.

" Oh pinkie." Said Twilight. She was said that she made her friend sad. But pinkie asked first so Twilight was bing a gud friend to tell her.

Then Twilight ran all the way to Sweet Apple Akers to meet with Applejack. Applejack was Applebucking apples from the tgrees when Twilight got there.

" Hi Twalight." Applejack cheered in her country acksent.

" Oh hi." Twilight was even more saddened now that she had a vampire dream and was thinking about Pinkies sandess. She told Applejack what was wrong and the pony lookes supprised.

" I saw a vampire."

" Where!"

" Last night." Said Applelight. " He ran through mah apple tree and knocked a lot off but I got them in the end. But he ran so fast and was a blur but I new he was a vampire because you read me all uour books and I always lisened enven when dash wouldnto shut up.

Twilight was glad. Now she had a friend who saw the vampire like spike did so maybe they could find it and see wehat it wanted in ponyvil. Besides blood becuz every vampire wans blood all the time.

Then Appleblome Applejakcs sister came running and sed " ya'll Sweety Belle's done locked herself in her house an won't come out cuz she was crying and there was a vampire last night!"

Applebloom talked so fast tht nopony could understand what she said but they knew theyh herd the word vampire so it must be an emergency and Sweetie Belle's house. So Twilight said " Thank you Applejack but I have to go" And she ran off fast to Raritys house because sweetie belle doesn't stay there all the time so it isn't really her house but its Raritys house.

Once Twilight got there she could see the house was in shambles. The carpet was stained red with blood oh wait that was rariitys paints and the art stuff and pony manaquins had been thrown to the ground. Sweetie bells ws in the floor crying.

" Whats wrong!" Twilight asked in urgency. Sweetie Bell looked up sad. " A vampire took Rarirty away last night. He wanted to mary her and make her his bride."

Shock hit Twilight like a woman's purse to the face. Vampires were going to marry Rarity! They had to save her! " We have to save her!" She said the thought.

" But how?," Sweetie whined. (Get it?)

Twilight knew that must be done fo Selestia had told her before. " We have to go to Celestia because she is a vampire slayer." That's that the big horn on her head was for. U see Celectia isn't a alicorn like everyone says because hse her horn is really made of wooden n she can stake many vampires with it. Even pony ones.

"We do?"

Twilight nodded, feeling very dramatic. " We do."


	3. With Friends

Ch. 3

The race to Selestia's house her castle was on. Twilite ran as fast as she could and applejack followed. Applejack had a shild made of old rotten apples because it was the best she coud do if a vampire tried to stop them.

" Aplejack that thing stinks!" Twiligth complaned.

" I don't see you with a wepon!" Applejack scolded. They had left behind Sweetie belle and applebloom because vampire bisness was no place for kids.

Suddenly they ran into fluttershy who was on her way back from themarket. " Oh. H-hi there." Fluttershy greeted.

" No time!" Twilite yelled. " Get her Apple."

Applejack lassoed Fluttershy an they dragged her along the ground cuz they knew she wouldn't come.

" What's g-going on!" Yelled Flutershy crying.

" To find Celestia and slay vampires!" The words flew out of Twilights mouth like a cannon beng fired. They hit Flutershy hard and sh e screemed.

" I DON'T WANNA SLAY VAMPIRES!" Her screams were still small in voice but she was trying to make them loud. She kicked wildy at the ground and started to cry and cry more becauz she really dindt want to slay vampires. But she couildn't get away because of aplejack's ropes. They were too strong on her.

" It'll be okay." Twilight assured. But Flutershy was still very scared. " NO I DON'T WANT TO!"

They dnt listen to anymore of her screams. They had to save Rarity and fast before she was a vampire forever1

" We need Dash!" Twilight realized as they were going out of town. "

" Ain't no time!" Apple urged. " We have to go on!"

But Twilite knew that when all of her friends were together they were stronger. They were the harmony elements and it would help to slay the vampires.

" I'll get her!" Pinkie cried! And she bounced up high into the clouds. The pinies on the gound looked on with awe. No one knew Pinkie could jumps so high. She came down with Dash's wing her mouth and Dash screaming out in pain and saying shes not a cupcake!

" Howd u do that?" Twilite asked the question everypony was wondering.

"Moon boots!" Pinkie replied. She tooked them off and handed them to Twilight. " Here u can have them."

But Twilite tossed them to the ground. Moon boots were not needed for combating the vampires. Das yelled " PINKIE LET GO OF MY WING NOW THAT HURTS!"

" Sorry." Pinkie let go of Dash's wing finally and there was just a little blood there because Pinkie accidentally git into her wing while they were coming down from the sky.

" Whats going on!" Dash demanded.

" We're going to slay vampires!" Apple said bldly.

Dash was very excited then. Slaying vampires had been ther other dream next to being part of the Wonderbolts. " AWESOME!" She yelled out and flew forward so fast it might make a sonic rainboom but Twilight grabbed her tail.

" You have to wait for us because as a team we can slay them better." Dash didn't want to lisen to her logic. But she knew she had to. Or she would never hear the end of it.

Now that the hole team was together they started off for Selectia's place again. Now they were walking out of town and Fluttershy screaming made Dash annoyed. " Can somepony shut her up?"

" Quiet." Twilite scolded. " We don't want the vampires to hear us!" But it was day so they were probably sleeping in coffis somewhere. So there was nothing to worry abot.

Flutershy wept quietly then because ehse felt bad that she was making other ponies angry at her.

It would be far to Celestia's place but they had to make it there by night. They just hat to.


	4. To Selestia's Place

It was in the day now and Dash's wing was leeding more than she thought so she yelled at Pinkie more. " SEE WHAT U DID TO E!"

" Sorry…" Pinkie said looking t the ground while she wlked. It didn't make her happy that dash was so angry with he so she d9dnt feel like singing any songs like usual.

" Hello there!" It was that cute guy pony Twilite had seen the night before. His mane was so bright and sparkling. " Where are you going?"

Twilight answered with a bright red blush that her friends noticed. " To save our friend from vampires. They ook her to be their brike."

Dash was suspicious of the sparkling. " Whats your name anyway?" She asked rudly. " Mr. Sparlkewhooves?"

" Oh sorry I forgot to introduce myself" The bony smiled. " I am Cullen Ary."

" So that's why yer mark is forks with ketchup on them?" Said applejack, also not noticing that ti was really blood and thinking it was ketchup.

Cullen was surprised by this but decided it was best not to say anything. " Oh um yes. That's why. So your frind was taken by vmparies?"

Twilight nodded now feeling the need for urgency once again. " Yes so we have to go. It was nice to meet you Cullen Ary" She blushed again and ran ahead.

" Oh I have to go anyways too so its okay." And he blushed too an ran off really fast again so fast that it could have been faster than a wonderbolt. Dash looked amazed and instantly wanted to race him but knew twilight would nag her about it so she didn't. But she did relize he was staring a lot at her bleing wint so it must need bandaging.

"Do yall like him Twilite?" Jack asked. Twilight was blushing hard and didn't say anything. She just kept running. " Fine yall be liek that I'll find out later k?"

But Twilight didn't care now she was too focused on how cute that sparling pony was an how she wanted to save Rairity.

Fluttershy had all of a sudden gotten quiet and was staring to the sky in shocked silence. The others were thinking maybe something was wrong but she would have just lost her coice so she probably was allright.

Soon they al got to Celestia's Castle which was very far away n they ended up walking for the rest on the day.

They were all tired and exaustied but Twilite was all redy to get her friend Farity back so it didn't matter. They came up to Selestia and Twilite didn't even get a chance to talk.

" I know." Selestia said. " You're here about the vampires again." She rolled her eyes. Twilite read many books and over-reacted a lot but Selestia thought this could jut be one of those times. But it wasn't.

" No hou highness." Twilight said serious. " There really is a vampire! He took Rarirty."

The others nodded and Fluttershy stayed quiet as always.

"I saw him!" Apple spoke. " He wooshed by so fast that mah apples fell off the trees."

That convincied Celeista a little more and she looked concerned. " I suppose I should belleave you. Maybe. I will come bak to ponyvill with you an we'll check this out." Her bit unicorn horn changed into solid wood and Fluttershy screamed out from surprise at the sudden change.

Tilite was the only one who knew whe she was a vampire slayer.

" So then let's go slay some vampires' Princess said, looking foreward coolly.


End file.
